


logince fluff 1 || disney movie marathon

by pink_squiGG



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_squiGG/pseuds/pink_squiGG
Summary: logan and roman have a disney movie marathon @ logans houseHUMAN VERSION. THEY ARENT THOMAS'S SIDES IN THIS.also this is just a oneshot .
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	logince fluff 1 || disney movie marathon

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first a03 work. i hope you enjoy !!

Logan had invited Roman over to his house to watch some movies. He didn't tell him about the fact that they were Disney movies, Roman's all-time favorite kind, but he did tell him to bring pajamas and stuffed animals if he wanted. It was a date, they both knew it, but chose not to talk about the fact. They had been dating for a little over a month now, and had never had their first kiss. The farthest they went were kisses on the cheek/nose/forehead, cuddling, hugging, and holding hands. But Logan was hoping to change that. 

Roman responded to the date invite with pure joy and happiness, bouncing around and yelling about how much he couldn't wait to to have a movie marathon with his lover. He loved to spend quality time with him, and never needed to go somewhere huge for a romantic time. Logan felt the same, and was also excited for the date. 

Roman spent the day of the date getting his stuff together along with showering and and picking out some comfty pajamas, a Beauty and The Beast onesie, and picking out stuffed animals. ("5 is the limit, Roman." he told himself.) He blasted music through the house, bouncing around and blushing each time he daydreamed of turning to Logan during the sappy kiss scene of some romance, leaning in and closing his eyes. He couldn't wait to someday lock lips with the nerdy man. 

Meanwhile, Logan spent the day gathering pillows, blankets, and just about anything else comfortable to lay on/with, along with some drinks and snacks. He figured later they could probably make a fort after the movies, and made sure to set some sheets out in the other room just in case. He couldn't wait, and kept glancing at the clock. 

Finally, it was 6 o'clock, the time they had scheduled, and Logan was waiting on the couch with a cup of tea. About 5-10 minutes later, the doorbell rang, signalling that his partner was here. He raced to the door, his unicorn onesie on along with some new cologne that he bought just for Roman. He opened it, revealing a huge pile of stuffed animals, and behind those a struggling grown man wearing a Disney onesie. Logan couldn't help but snicker at the sight, and grabbed a few stuffed animals, which were about to fall out of Roman's hands. 

"Hey !! I missed you. Also, I.. erm, couldn't choose between them." Roman said, gesturing to the stuffed animals. Logan couldn't wipe the large grin off of his face, and he shrugged, stepping aside for the taller man to walk in. 

"Don't worry, come on in !!" Logan said, and Roman smiled and walked in, Logan shutting the door behind him. They walked into the livingroom, Logan setting the stuffed animals on the couch and taking the rest from Roman, setting those on the couch as well. Roman gapsed at the sight of the room. 

The coffee table was covered in snacks and beverages, ranging from gummies, root beer, chips, cookies, and a fresh, hot bowl of popcorn. On the couch were blankets and pillows, neatly spread out to make a comfortable sitting place, and Roman was in awe. 

"You got all this... for me?" Roman asked. Logan smiled and went into the kitchen, pouring the rest of the tea that he had made a bit earlier- which was still hot- into a cup, and brought it into the livingroom, handing it to his prince.  
The man took a sip, then set it down on the table. 

"Indeed. I apologise that it's not much, but here's the movies I picked out for us!" Logan said excitedly, going over to grab the movies he picked out from the T.V. and holding them up. "Beauty and The Beast, Lion King, and Aladdin." Roman's gasp was loud, but his happy yelp was louder. 

"DISNEY ?! LOGAN, THANK YOU SO MUCH !!" Roman exclaimed, running over to the shorter man and wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Logan grinned and hugged him back, giggling and patting his back. 

"You're welcome !! Now how about we watch those said movies?" Roman pulled out of the hug, looking at him and squealing. He nodded, and kissed Logan's cheek, running over to the couch and plopping down, reaching for a stuffed tiger and hugging it. "Which first?" 

After the first two movies, it was time for Beauty and The Beast. By then, Roman had been snuggling Logan, arm over his chest and head on his shoulder. Logan had his arm behind him on the back of the couch, looking down at his significant other every once in a while and kissing his forehead, earning a large smile from Roman. 

Then, it got to the kiss scene at the very end. 

Roman had sat up a bit earlier in the movie, and was now pressed up against Logan's side, Logan's arm behind him still on the back of the couch. The part in the movie came, and at the same time, the two glanced at each other, immediately smiling and giggling softly out of embarrassment, then looking anywhere but each other. 

Logan turned to him again, and Roman looked at him. Logan smiled, then looked down at Roman's lips. Roman smiled and giggled a bit, looking at Logan's lips too, which were now turned up at the corners. 

It wasn't until the two were leaning in and turning their heads that they realized they were about to share their first kiss.


End file.
